


I know your smile, your voice, just like that

by leocantus



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pretty sure this sort of thing is allowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know your smile, your voice, just like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> Just doing my good deed for the day

Okay, so. Faize is his boyfriend, right? And it's totally normal for them to do boyfriend things together, right? So it shouldn't be surprising to find himself stretched out on the bed lying half on top of Faize, lips red and swollen from their shared kisses, wondering whether or not it'd be okay for him to slide a hand under his shirt, wanting to touch without the barrier of clothes.

He debates on it for about half a minute (and it only takes that long to decide because he has Faize's tongue in his mouth and _it's Faize's tongue in his mouth_ and the thought alone is hotter than it has any right being) before breaking the kiss and asking "Is this okay?" as he slips his fingers just under the hem of his shirt, running his fingertips over the taut skin of his stomach. Faize makes a faint sound of surprise, and before Edge can even begin to apologise, he's squirming in closer and arching his back slightly in encourgement, breathing a "Yes," against his lips before drawing him back in for another kiss.

Permission gained, Edge traces his hands over his chest, his back, his almost delicate shoulders, feeling the shift of muscles under smooth skin, and he can't help the way he's slowly pushing the shirt higher and higher, hands greedy and wanting. The shirt ends up bunched up under Faize's armpits, which Edge thinks looks kinda silly and that it would be so much better if it wasn't there at all, and it's clear that Faize feels the same way because when Edge asks "Can I?" he gets an immediate "Yes," and "You too,". So now they're both topless, shirts discarded hastily to the side, and suddenly his skin's hypersensitive, like it's holding a charge or something, because every press and every slide has him moaning, deep sounds of pleasure at the back of his throat that are only matched by the ridiculously hot noises being fed into his mouth by Faize.

And then their legs are tangled together and they're grinding together unconsciously, helplessly, and then Edge's thumb accidentally finds Faize's nipple (but once he realises how much Faize likes it, he takes full advantage of it, rubbing over it with the pad of his thumb and pulling on it slightly in a way that makes Faize shudder and moan) and if there was ever a chance of them slowing down it's totally gone now.

Faize's fingers dip under the waistband of Edge's pants, just slightly, before he snatches his hand back, and Edge has to sit up and look at him because yeah, that'd be pretty awesome too (even though there's a part of him that's silently freaking out and wondering if he could run to the bridge quickly to give Crowe a ring). Faize looks mortified, mouth open like he's about to start babbling apologies, and Edge cuts him off with a blurted "Do you want to...?" but Edge can't even finish the sentence and now they're both blushing horribly but sort of grinning about it too, and Faize kind of nods a little but he's smiling a lot and really, that's all the encouragement Edge needs.

It takes a little fumbling and a lot of laughter before Edge has Faize's pants open, and then suddenly it's like Faize can't keep still, hands anchored on Edge's shoulders as he arches and twists and writhe beneath Edge, moaning out a lot of yeses and pleases and "Edge. _Edge_. Don't _stop_ ,". He's barely able to get out a "Please, I can't--" before he's coming loudly, sweetly, slicking his stomach and Edge's hand.

It takes a couple of minutes for Faize to recover, sweaty and perfect in Edge's arms, and then it's Edge's turn, which is really good because Edge doesn't think he's ever felt this needy before in his life, like he can't breathe until he's got Faize's hands on him. There's a bit more fumbling and then Faize pushes Edge flat out on the bed (and it's got to be alright for him to find _that_ hot, to love the strength and the power hidden in Faize) as his hand closes hot and tight around him and Edge swears his mind short circuits or something because the next thing he knows he's about to lose it, lips finding Faize's for a hard, open-mouthed kiss, and he can't think-- he can't even breathe until Faize gets him to give it up and now they have matching sticky hands and messy stomachs and it's-- yeah. Yeah.

They stay cuddled together, mostly because neither of them have the strength to move, and Edge knows he has the goofiest expression on his face (and he kinda thinks that it's a good thing Faize is already his boyfriend because he's pretty sure this alone would forever ruin his chances) but he can't really bring himself to care since Faize is pressing soft kisses to his lips and his cheeks and his forehead and Edge just has to slide his (non sticky) hand into green hair and pull him down for a proper kiss.

But it's alright, because Faize is his boyfriend and they're totally allowed to do this.


End file.
